Destiny Forever
by Xie Luobote
Summary: A ruthless warrior,Heero seeks to achieve heights never before reached. But his true wish is for peace in life, a luxury he'll never get. He finds a star stone that will grant him any wish sets out on a journey with guidance from Relena for what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! I am proud and pleased to announce to all of you that this is not only my first ever completed Gundam Wing fanfic, but any fanfic whatsoever! I have spent a great deal of time working on this story to finish it before posting any of it up for your reading pleasure. All chapters are done, but know this is only a "short novel" of twenty-six pages. I'm eager to put it all up, but I want to make sure reviews come in. I may consider acting sooner if feedback is positive and plentiful. So don't forget to leave a review! Tell me your thoughts, opinions, criticisms, comments, praises, suggestions etc. And I certainly don't mind lengthy reviews that explain what you think! I'd warmly welcome such a thing!

But please enjoy anyways!

Summary:

_Heero is ruthless warrior who suffers from a life he yearns to leave. But one night, he finds a legendary star stone that will grant its user any wish. Immediately, he embarks on his quest to make his dream a reality, once and for all, but not everything is as simple as he would like. Faced between the choice of a peaceful life and his desire to achieve higher feats, Heero must confront both his enemies and himself. _

Chapter One

Heero stepped out from the large gates behind him and into the arena.

He was armed with only a long sword and observed the opponents to the other side. There were seven of them, criminals who had been captured and probably told that their only hope of being granted pardon rested with their victory in battle.

Against him.

The audience all around the large amphitheater cheered with rigor and excitement, calling for blood and the battle to start. They were curious to see how one man could hold his own against seven, all of them physically fit. Whether they cheered for the seven criminals or him, it was going to be entertainment for the spectators, regardless.

The match started as soon as the contestants entered the arena. Heero saw his opponents try to get closer, to surround him. He decided to count on the fact they were overconfident because of their numbers and underestimate him.

After the band of seven and the lone fighter stepped closer and closer to each other for a few moments, Heero decided to dash all of a sudden, aimed straight at the man at one of the ends. He saw them also do the same and they came at him like icicles coming down one after another.

The first one that got closest to him, he slashed across his body and with a clean swipe, then decapitated his head off.

The remaining six stopped in their advance, surprised. They looked at each other as a way of communicating their tactics and slowly tried to form a circle around him. Then after that, two from opposite sides charged with a stabbing thrust of their weapons. But Heero easily and even more quickly, slashed at one and then turned to do the same to the other.

The criminal fell to the ground, still alive, and blood gushing out of his mouth.

Heero was close enough to thrust his blade through his chest and pulled it out.

Now the remaining four criminals were alerted. They stood there, as if expecting him to make the next move so they could have the opportunity to cut him down.

Eager to see how they would accomplish that and almost smirking, he obliged them.

With blinding speed, he turned and charged at the one behind him and slashed him twice before he could parry. While he did that, another two came at him right from behind. Heero quickly blocked the blows delivered by the two.

Feeling his challenge had been so far easy, Heero attacked them, to see how they could handle simple attacks. Though the two did their best to act in unison, they were proving no match against him as he defended their attacks easily. Finally, Heero thrust his sword into one's stomach before taking it out and charging at the other. He tried to block the charge, but Heero aimed at his arm and feeling the deep, sharp pain of that caused to writhe and let his guard down.

Heero finished him off.

Now he turned to last one. He was scared and struck with fear. He tried to hold his sword steadily, but his shivering didn't allow it. He dropped it as Heero approached him and kneeled down to the ground.

"Please! I beg of you, great warrior! Spare my life… I admit defeat!... You win… please…show me mercy…" the man pleaded desperately.

But crowd was calling Heero to kill him anyway. They cried and they shouted for more blood.

Heero for a fleeting moment thought and then just as quickly, decided.

"No… I won't show you mercy…" he said.

And then the long sword moved swiftly to go through his heart. For extra feeling of satisfaction, Heero stuck it in slightly more deeply before removing it. The shiny sword had blood all over it as it dripped down to the ground.

The jubilation of the audience grew until the gate where the criminals entered from opened again, this time a great, reptilian basilisk appeared.

It roared and walked over to him and let out a breath of fire as a warning which didn't intimidate Heero.

Then it decided to dash over and swiped him with its claw, but Heero dodged in time. He cut the front leg of the basilisk where some blood poured out of the wound. It screamed and a blast of fire came from its mouth. Heero quickly stepped backwards before it could hit him.

He stepped back waiting for another opportunity to strike it.

It was now charging at him. When it got close enough, Heero rolled across the ground sideways so the basilisk missed. As soon as he could, he leaped on the beast and jumped off in the air where he sliced its tail off while descending.

A shrilling scream.

It screamed very loudly and in a rage came over at him again, only faster and spitting its fiery breathe more. The battle was tenser now and Heero was beginning to feel the danger that any warrior should face head on. Since the basilisk was so blind in rage, he was able to roll under it waved his sword against its torso twice before rolling away. It screamed again.

This time, the beast lay there on the ground of the arena, struggling to get back up, but couldn't seem to find the strength to. The audience seated around the amphitheater wildly roared in praise, even more than the previous time.

Heero looked at the basilisk straight in the eye. Then he thrust the sword down through the top of its head. Blood flowed out like water dripping on a stone.

Then the audience's exclamation became silent to his ears as he looked around himself and saw the slain criminals lying there again.

He indeed felt the victory inside himself. As usual, he conquered anyone and anything that came in his path to fight him. But still, even with winning, something was missing. It was like all the matches and battles before… Heero always felt something like this and no amount of victories could make up for it.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Having proven himself time after time in the arena, Heero was awarded with any luxuries he wanted. His residence was actually near the amphitheatre, in a building atop a lone hill. Here, he lived in the finest comfort and it was where he often went and stayed when not fighting.

"…Ah!…Ahh!...Ah...Ahhh!" the woman moaned, leaning herself hard against the soft, silk bed and pillows, wrapping her arms around Heero, on his head and back. He was thrusting himself forward into her as the silken bed sheet covered them. It was times like these when Heero felt relaxed with nothing to worry about and always made every effort to get whatever pleasure and enjoyment he could and took his time. With every thrust, her hands tightened on him and her gasps continued. When he was finally done, he moved over onto the bed, taking deep breaths.

The woman, also regaining her breath, leaned over him and moved her hand over his chest. There had been so many like her. They had all come with him to bed wanting nothing more other than their only wish to be his. This contact he had with women wasn't something he thought highly of. Their touch to him was so empty and it would never share a true closeness and connection. Not like one since…

Heero got up.

"What is it, Heero?" she asked. The bed sheet only covered up to under her chest.

"I like to be alone sometimes" he said and walked to the balcony where he saw the night time sky. It was a clear night and the stars were lit up bright. He stared at them for a little while, enjoying the tranquility of it.

Then something caught his eye.

It was a bright steam falling down from the sky. It was close and Heero knew it landed somewhere in the city. Something told him he should go investigate and he quickly left for outside.

Running, he headed to where he saw it crash. It was definitely in one of the outer quarters of the city. There, those like homeless or beggars who struggled to make an adequate living had no choice but to settle. It wasn't too long until he got near. The crash seemed to be very quiet and Heero guessed no one really heard anything as the people were still wondering around or asleep. He approached a secluded alleyway.

A man was already there and saw something shiny on the ground.

"Ah ha! I'll be rich! I'll make a fortune of this!" he said to himself lifting the stone.

He turned around and was about to walk away when he saw Heero in his way. Before he knew it, the arena champion punched him in the face and knocked him out cold. He picked up the stone and felt…. an unusual sensation. For a second, the memories of all his battles and victims came back to his mind like a quick, but forceful river.

The stone flickered.

"Wait… could this be…?" Heero said not sure what to think.

"Yes, that's correct" said the voice of a young woman from nowhere.

Heero looked around until he realized the voice came from the statue in front of him. It was of Relena, the goddess of peace and wisdom. It glowed and came to life. The locals of the neighborhood must have worshipped her for guidance throughout their meaningless lives.

"It is a star stone, one that could grant you any one wish"

"What? How?"

"You must embark on a journey to reach the highest mountain in all the land, Mount Glacia. At its peak you may declare your wish with stone in hand. But be warned, many dangers lie ahead."

He was tired of battling in the arena. There was no challenge for him in it and the more he fought there, the more he yearned… to be free.

But that still wouldn't be enough.

There was something else, but no matter what, his life as a warrior would continue and there was a part of him that grudgingly admitted he wanted to stay like that.

"Relena, if this will grant me what I wish I shall face whatever comes in my way."

"Very well, warrior. You have proven yourself many times in the arena and so I present you a gift. Here."

With a sudden flash that came and disappeared, Heero now saw he held a fine sword in hand. He swung it and found it to be very light, yet he could it was durable.

"Now you must proceed to the Thalan Plains, and from there, venture into Saradan Forest" Relena explained. "Best of luck, warrior" she said and the statue faded into its regular state.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

First thing in the morning, Heero left for the Thalan Plains which surrounded the city. It was an expanse of green grass and trees and it was even a favorite spot for robbers and bandits to pray on harmless or unsuspecting travelers. Fortunately, no such harm could ever come to him.

It would be at least a day of walking to finally reach the forest and Heero walked as quickly as his body allowed. He didn't bring much with him for ease of the trip. Just a pouch of money and his new sword. And Heero ate as big of a breakfast as he could to help store whatever energy possible.

He walked and walked. Heero forgot about everything and felt for the first time in a while calm. He was relaxed. He decided to sit down on a rock where a tree provided shade from the sun and rest a bit.

Then in the calm winds and quiet ground, Heero felt movement and before long, the sight of men on horseback running over to surround him came. And he didn't move, still calm not wanting it to go away too soon.

"Hey, you there! Hand over all your money and we just might let you live! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" said the man who appeared to be the leader of the group. Like the other men, he had the look of a hardened fighter and dressed in simple clothes. But he wore an eye patch and wielded a spiked mace.

These bandits had probably been living under a rock. They had no idea who he was, did they?

Heero rose up.

"Leave now and there'll be no trouble for any of you. I mean it."

Without another word, a few of the men got off from their horses and came at him threateningly. When they tried to grab him then seize his pouch, Heero responded by quickly taking out his sword. The slash cut across their chests and fresh, red blood dripped and fell to the humble, green grass.

Now all of the bandits except the leader got their horses and started coming for him. The leader watched in amazement and with even greater fear seeing how one by one, Heero cut them down with his brutally fast attacks. Now all that remained was the leader and himself. He had his eyes straight on the leader.

Then he charged with his dark and mighty horse, hoping to stomp Heero. As he was preparing to dodge, something happened which he had never anticipated.

The great horse actually stomped a foot on him before he did anything.

The leader's face grinned and laughed menacingly. But not for long.

Heero rose up from the ground. Although his chest hurt, he felt as if everything were normal. Why? Deciding to think about it later, he grabbed a fallen bandit's mace and threw it at the great horse in the head. It fell down to the ground.

"Wait, please, wait, great warrior! Forgive me! Please, let me live!" begged the leader, now leaning on his back, trying to crawl away from Heero, who approached him slowly.

"I told you to leave me alone."

"Please, I apologize… H-here! Take it!" he said and took out his own pouch of money and threw it to Heero.

Heero looked at the pouch. He had earned all the money he could want from winning battle after battle and match after match in the arena.

"You had your chance"

Saying no more, Heero stabbed down into the bandit leader's chest.

Now, back to his thoughts.

Why didn't the stomping force of the horse's foot hurt him, never mind kill?

* * *

Just as he thought.

This warrior, this champion, Heero was always rushing into trouble. And he handled himself well for a mortal until he got stomped on the chest by that charging stallion.

This man, he thought, was possibly interesting. Perhaps he should continue watching over him and see.

The large, blue-white eagle perching on the rock that had been observing Heero easily slay the bandits flew up into the air, up to the heavens.

After a few more hours, Heero was nearing the town on the border between the Thalan Plains and the Saradan Forest. He was able to reach Cerala sooner than he expected because he decided to take one of the slain bandits' horses. It proved to be strong and fast to Heero's appreciation, though it wasn't the greatest in the world. Upon reaching the town's gate, he let it go.

* * *

The town's inhabitants made their living by crafting wood and transporting it to the city or by raising crops whereas the richer people owned fine hotels and restaurants or other lucrative businesses.

The sun was starting to set down and Heero decided for the remainder of the day, he would rest. He walked into a fancy inn called The Lion's Den.

"Hello, good sir. How many nights would you like to stay here?" the employee asked at the reception.

"One"

"Very well, we have vacancy. That'll be forty wings, sir."

Heero put the shiny coins on the counter.

"Anything you recommend doing in town or at The Lion's Den?"

"Well, sir, if you wish, you can go see the agora where they sell pottery and clothing or the Fountain of Youth for a nice drink. And if you'd like, we have a play that will start soon in the theatre."

Which one should he choose?

Heero went to the agora to see what was available for sale. After today's journey, he figured he would need a new set of clothes.

On his way, he saw a tent striped with purple and yellow that was isolated from the other shops and stands. It was called the Mystic Star.

He walked in.

It was dark inside and there were a few dimly lit candles and they revealed little of what was inside.

"Greetings, visitor" said the voice of an old man.

The bright light of an orb on a table revealed the face of a man sitting behind whose face wrinkled and hair gray.

"Come forward and learn of your destiny"

Heero took a seat in front across of the old man and the orb.

"I am Howard, your prophet and fortune teller. Let me guess… you are Heero, the famed champion of the arena?"

Heero didn't need to answer and kept looking straight at him.

The man did a series of gestures around his glowing orb and learned more about him.

"Ah… guided and blessed by the Lady Relena on a quest to make your wish with the fabled star stone… Tell me, Heero… what is your wish?"

"Peace. I want peace in my life. To be happy."

Howard again made his gestures, this time taking longer.

Heero also stared at the orb now.

Memories came flooding by inside him like a rushing river.

He remembered all the fights he had been in. The blood, the glory, the crowds cheering him on, calling for more blood. But no, he could never give enough. The more he gave, the more was demanded and he would continue to stay chained in the arena.

The many people he had killed, harmed because they were in the way of his obstacles, innocent or not. They all fell to his blade.

The images of one woman after another in his bed only giving him temporary escape from suffering, the suffering of wanting to be at peace from everything.

Nothing brought him it. He would earn and spend money. Luxuries, comfort, the gold… it all didn't matter.

Yet, he still remembered.

How it was so enjoyable at the same time.

Everything he did.

But the peace of living away from worry and fear and with… with people who would respect him and treat him as though he were like anyone else. A wife, friends, or even strangers. These things had been eluding him.

"My friend, you should know what it you truly wish for…" Howard said. "…for the fate of the land depends on it. With peace, all of your suffering shall be gone… but the path of lust and power… remains to be seen…"

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It had been a long day, so Heero took a bath in a personal pool that was part of the hotel room. He had gotten a fresh set of clothes for only eight wings and put them on. They were a pair of light, but durable boots, trousers, and a loose-fitting tunic and he thought these were best suited for traveling.

He left the Lion's Den and headed to the Golden Leaf, said to be the best restaurant in town. He ate as much as he could to refill his strength. Remembering the receptionist's suggestion about going to The Fountain of Youth for a drink, Heero decided he would.

After all, drinking wine was one of the ways a warrior could do for relaxation.

He entered and sat down by the counter. Heero saw that the patrons here varied from low-life scum to seasoned adventurers to affluent folk and not to mention the several attractive women around.

"Yes, sir, what would you like?" the bartender asked after finally arriving.

"Something, anything strong and fine"

The bartender took a bottle and poured red wine into a glass for him. Heero took a sip and was impressed by its full taste.

"What is this?"

"It's sanguine. Our unique and one of a kind specialty. You can find it no place else" the bartender responded. He grinned proudly.

Heero then drank more, drinking the rest away in one long, big sip. The sanguine was delicious and he felt surprisingly energized.

"Give me a whole bottle" Heero ordered.

But the bartender refused.

"I'm sorry, sir, but only one glass per customer. I have only a limited amount."

Heero stared coldly at the man before placing six wings on the counter. After that, he walked out of The Fountain of Youth.

As he headed back for the hotel, Heero started to smell a scent. And it was pleasant and the same as that of the sanguine drink.

Could more of it be around here somewhere? And if it was, no one else seemed to smell it. He followed the sweet scent. It led him to outside the town. He followed it until he reached a very large tree that had an opening at its base as an entrance.

He entered.

There, sitting down on a raised platform of wood was a beautiful woman. She wore a blue, sleeveless robe and had silky smooth hair that was the color of dark auburn. She was no other than a nymph.

"Welcome, warrior" she said. "I am Persephone, the nymph who watches over the sanguine fruit. I have summoned you to request that you prevent the owner and his workers from taking any more of the fruit."

"Why is the sanguine fruit so important?"

"It was never meant for mortals to drink or eat. The fruit provides energy to all trees and flowers in Cerala and the nearby Sarala Forest. If it continues to be consumed, then nature is at stake" Persephone explained.

"And why should I do this?" Heero asked.

"Stop them from taking any more of my fruit and I shall provide you with help on your quest, Heero."

Heero for a moment thought about how he would do that.

"Very well. What should I do about them?"

* * *

It was a secret place.

How could anyone have known that the sanguine fruit grew inside a cave? These things were strange. In near total darkness, they grew like a mysterious garden where at night, the large opening of the cave's rock roof had moonlight shining down on them. And here on a regular basis, the bartender hired trusted workers to come down here and pick the sanguine fruit out to turn into wine.

Just as how they were probably surprised when they first came down here the first time, they were again… tonight.

* * *

"No! Please, let me live! I won't tell anyone they're here! Please, I don't want to die!" the man pleaded fearfully as he practically bowed toward Heero. He looked up at the only one who could decide his fate.

"Go on, take the fruit for yourself! It's all yours!" he tried to add, but still, the warrior's plainly merciless face showed no compassion. His eyes were now on the sword Heero was holding. Blood dripped from it.

"I'll take what I want because it's my wish. Not because someone else tells me to" was Heero's reply before thrusting the blade into his chest.

Heero was about to walk his way until he felt something coming over. He turned around and saw a large beast. It had strongly built arms and had blood red eyes and what he noticed most was the spear it held.

"Hmmm…I smelled blood and look at what I've found! Are these the mystical sanguine fruit I see? Wonderful, these shall prolong my life forever!" it said in a growling voice. Then it saw Heero.

"If you think you're going to live any longer, you're mistaken."

"Ah, so you seek to claim all this for yourself? I shall enjoy skinning you bit by bit. Alive. Now, brace yourself!" the beast cried and dashed over to Heero quickly.

The beast poked and slashed, but Heero managed to maneuver and even counterattack. The beast proved to be very energetic and tough.

"Die, human!" it cried and quickly thrust its mighty spear. Heero turned to its side and dashed forward to slash his enemy.

He succeeded and blood dripped from the wound.

"You shall pay!..."

He and the beast attacked head on until he again succeeded in making a cut on one of its arms. The beast roared with anger and pressed forward against Heero more aggressively. Now, the two had their weapons collided in a deadlock. The beast's eyes glowed with eagerness and along with blindness. Using a quick burst of strength to push his opponent back, Heero made a great downward sweep and cut the spear in two. The sword Relena gave him was no ordinary one and was one of divine quality. This, combined with his extraordinary skill and natural strength made Heero even more than the champion he was already. Now finally, he slashed horizontally across the beast's stomach. Dying and bleeding, the beast got down to his knees clinging to whatever life he could grab hold of.

"You…who are you?..." it asked.

"Heero, champion of the arena."

The beast now fell down.

* * *

Time had passed and no doubt the bartender wondered where the men he sent to bring back the sanguine were. The Golden Leaf had been for some time now, closed. Heero opened the door and saw the bartender with his bouncers still waiting.

"Huh? It's you again… we're closed now. Come back another time" the bartender ordered.

"I won't be coming back another time. And all of you here, none of you will leave tonight."

Heero unsheathed his sword signaling what was to come to them.

It was all so quick. Tables were ruined, bottles of wine cracked, and a fire was consuming all it could touch. Heero looked around himself and closed his eyes. He now thought about the peace and a life free from all this he had always hoped for, but no matter what, it would not go his way.

* * *

"You have done well, Heero. Now the knowledge and location of my fruit will continue to remain fabled" Persephone in front of him said back at her lair in the great tree.

"You promised to help me. What will you do, Persephone?"

"Very well. Tell me, what is it you most desire?"

"Peace. A life of happiness and peace."

"Then remember, as you make your way up Mount Glacia, give yourself up to your wish. Don't be swayed by ambitions of inner desire. Learn to let go."

Heero thought carefully about those words. What inner desires could he have? Why would he want something else other than peace for himself? Whatever the answers were, he resolved to reach the top of Mount Glacia and forever put an end to everything.

Once and for all.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Saradan Forest.

It was a vast expanse of trees and wildlife filled with adventure for those who were daring. Most didn't venture in and much of the forest was still unmapped or unexplored. It was easy to get lost and who knew what dangers lurked inside.

And for those who managed to survive the forest would be welcomed at the Temple of Spirit which was dedicated to the worship of Lady Relena and other gods and goddesses.

And by now, Heero had been walking through the forest for some hours now. He finally reached some open space where a river was flowing by. He reached out to drink some of the refreshing water. He took out the star stone and looked at it for a moment of relaxation. Could this really be the answer to his wishes? The thought of reaching the top of the mountain excited him and compelled him to continue on. Until all of a sudden, a large bird clutched it from Heero's hands.

It was blue-white.

The eagle stayed there in the air as if wanting to watch how Heero would react.

Heero indeed watched, angrily wishing he had a bow and arrow to shoot it down. Then the bird flew away and away. Heero still saw it clearly as its talons purposely drop the star stone. Heero ran with all his energy to the site, but when he arrived, he saw that there was a deep cavity in the ground and from above, he saw there was water.

Not knowing what else to do, but knowing his life depended greatly on that star stone, Heero dove in.

_Splash!_

The water flowed through an underground pathway somewhat gently. Here, the mysterious blue water reflected on the walls and roof of the cave like sparkles. Thankfully, there were paths along the shore, which Heero got on to.

Where could it be? Anywhere was the definite answer, but he wouldn't give up.

"My, can it be? The sacred star stone? How fortunate I am today!" said a nymph who emerged from the flowing water. She was a naiad, nymphs who dwelled in rivers and lakes. The very sight of them captivated mortal men who would willingly die drowning to impress them by demonstrating how well they could swim underwater. It was said those who managed to succeed would receive special gifts from them.

And in her hand was the item Heero sought to reclaim.

"You! That is my stone! I demand you give it back to me" Heero called.

The nymph looked at him laughed playfully and replied "If what you say is true, you'll have to get it. Keep up with me if you can" she dared and went back under the water and with grace and speed swam away.

Heero didn't hesitate to follow her and when the river soon reached a pathway completely underground, he jumped in the water.

He swam with all his might and speed. So far, he was able to admirably keep up with the nymph, that is, for a mortal, but he knew sooner or later, he wouldn't be able to keep up. He'd also run out of breath unless he could get back up to the surface and he could see sunlight was touching the water from above. But he'd probably quickly lose track of her. And to make matters worse, she was swimming more deeply into the water.

By now, he was pushing his limit and his lungs were begging him to rise up, but all of a sudden, Heero saw a flash on a nearby rock formation. In an instant, he reached over and grabbed for it. It was a pearl necklace with a chain adorned with small gold beads. After he put it on, the demand for air his body just had was gone. He even dared to let go of his breath and found he could breathe as easily as he did on land. But Heero wasn't going to dwell his thoughts on that. He still had that star stone to get back.

With a great boost in his confidence, he charged through the water and the nymph was back in his sight. He was gradually gaining on her.

She now entered another cavity through the rock formation. It was a path leading to another section as an underwater cave. However, as Heero entered too, the pathway for some reason began to collapse. Bits and pieces of the roof began falling down followed by larger chunks to boulders. Heero now hurried even more, dodging the debris. Finally, they were both out of it now after the pathway collapsed, sealed by its own self.

Now in the new section of the water, Heero rose up to the surface. He was now in a room with a platform of land. On it where flowers and grass grew, the naiad sat comfortably.

"Impressive mortal, you swim superbly. Go on, take your star stone back."

"Now warrior, I present to you no mortal man has yet received! Feel the flow of vitality through your veins like rushing waters!" the naiad said and kissed Heero, her passionate touch bestowing upon him with life force. He began to feel the energy burst from inside him and enjoyed his embrace with the nymph.

With his newfound strength, Heero crossed through the endless forest with only one thought in his mind: to get to the peak of Mount Glacia.

* * *

It was here no mortal ever set foot upon or saw.

The Sky Palace was sacred ground located high up in the clouds. Down below on the earth, people could only source its existence from legends and myths, but none of them had ever come up. It was a magnificent building of celestial beauty, crafted from heavenly marble, decorated with timeless jewels, and being atop of the world, it offered a clear view down to earth to any who stood on it

And Relena stood on her balcony and observed the world down below as she always did to see how humankind behaved and progressed. It wasn't very often she communicated directly with the mortals, but Heero was a unique exception. She had seen much of his deeds: he was a selfish man who indulged in vice and brutally slew anyone who would stand in his way, innocent or not, armed or women. But yet she sensed something special about him but wasn't sure what or why. Was it because redemption and reform were possible for him? That he would give up his selfish ways and come to defend others in need?

And she knew her brother Zechs, the god of thunder, sky, and war sensed something special about him too.

"Still looking after him, aren't you, Relena?" Zechs asked walking to her.

"He has found the star stone. It's his chance to prove himself worthy. I will lend my help if I feel it appropriate. I see you've been eager to test him."

"Indeed. I'm curious to see how well this mortal warrior braves this journey. With the extra challenge from me."

"Do as you like. But let him have his chance" Relena said.

* * *

It was nightfall now.

The forest grew dark and mysterious in the night and Heero could only trust his eyesight and hearing to go on. Still, the sight of the towering Mount Glacia continued to near Heero with every step he took, its faded image placed into the nighttime view like a foreboding dream ahead. Feeling the cool air around him, he already felt some satisfaction in how much progress he made on his journey and soon it would at an end. Eventually, he found himself on a pathway where lit torches lay on the sides. He followed the path until it led him to a hut.

He walked in. Inside, there were many trinkets and objects apparently used as instruments for sorcery and magic and sitting down on the floor was a short old man with back length gray hair dressed in rugged robes.

"Greetings, warrior. I have been expecting your arrival. Prophecy told me that you would come through on your journey to make your great wish. I have a task for you to complete. Nearby there is a village which looks over a sacred object known as the Fountain of Destiny. Into its gentle waters you will look and learn of your future. But first, you must make your way through the village. It's been overcome with werewolves I'm afraid. Best of luck, Heero."

Heero walked out of the hut and headed into the village ahead. He heard the screams of people in terror and saw their houses set aflame, the ground littered with bloodied bodies. He came across a gravely wounded villager lying down who saw him.

"…It's you!... It is as the shaman told us… a lone, brave warrior would come to rescue us from these evil beasts!... Hurry, great warrior, before it's too late and-

Suddenly, the man was struck quickly with an ax. The werewolf's sanguine eyes saw Heero as yet another helpless, defenseless fool. Heero unsheathed his sword and swiftly sliced off the werewolf's arm and then severed the head, all in just a moment.

Heero walked quickly over through the street fighting his way through. This village was well built and looked lavishly built with marble, gold, and architecture along with works of art, probably because of its holiness in protecting the Fountain. But now it was decorated with carnage thanks to the werewolves attack the city. One ambushed an unsuspecting villager trying to escape and brutally slashed him with its claws, while another was carrying a prisoner, maybe as a sacrifice or to kill later for sport. When they saw Heero, they immediately dashed at him. They slashed, swung their axes, but Heero dodged easily and with a clean swipe, cut across over the chest of one and stabbed into the chest of the other's. He then proceeded to the entrance of the hallway leading into what appeared to be a temple ahead.

He pushed the large door open and saw on the walls were chains, many of them unlocked and suspiciously from them starting a trail of obvious blood that served as a mark leading the way. One villager left was still chained. She wasn't an attractive sight: wounded, bruised, and all covered in blood. She whimpered and cried and upon seeing Heero, she allowed herself to be gladdened.

"It's…you, that warrior, who would come to save us… Oh, please set me free, before they come back…"

"What is this place?" Heero asked instead of fulfilling her plea.

"This is the Temple of Destiny. Inside, you'll find the sacred Fountain, but the beasts are in there, sacrificing any survivors they find! Now, please, great hero, let me loose!"

"Why are the werewolves here? What is their goal?" Heero said, asking another question.

"I don't know! It was said a catastrophe would happen to challenge the hero who would come to our aid! To test his morality and courage!"

Heero then ended her miserable existence with a quick touch from his blade. He raced to the end of the hallway and pushed open another door. There he witnessed the end of the ritual the werewolves were carrying out. They stood around in front of a statue of a Deathscythe, a hooded figure wielding a scythe. They were beings from the underworld said to have the power to shape death in ways mortal men could not imagine as well as claim life from anything it touched. The werewolves wildly chanted with their screams and pounding and there directly in front of the statue, an offering of sacrificial blood in a golden bowl lay.

And before long, all the werewolves noticed he had arrived. They didn't hesitate to charge at him. When the battle was all over, the corpses and blood of werewolves stained the holy ground of the temple.

Feeling a source of strength somehow, Heero walked to the offering in front of the statue of Deathscythe. The statue then came to life, its mysterious eyes shining underneath its hood. It spoke to him.

"You have done well mortal warrior! Now if it is more power you desire, use your great blade to absorb the blood of sacrifice before you!"

Heero stuck the blade into the blood and as if it had a voracity of its own, it absorbed every last drop it could. Because of it, he felt the intense heat the blade developed and felt its growing power flowing unrelentingly. Then it was over and the sword cooled, but now, it felt like a great weight to him for some reason, even though he could still swing it as easily as ever. It was as if all the spiritual essence of the screams and cries of the slaughtered victims had now became bonded to the sword to serve as a haunting reminder of the cost of its enhanced power.

Heero then proceeded into the room nearby. After opening its twin, grand doors, Heero saw a large room purely untouched by the brutal violence the village and its denizens had suffered. And there at the end was the Fountain of Destiny. Here, the statue of a maiden poured the holy water from a bottle. Heero took a cup and had the water fill it up and then drank.

For a few moments, it seemed that the water soothed his mind and body from all the stress of his recent battle. But then… it was as if he then entered a dream world, his physical presence in reality no more. And then again it happened.

The images of his past memories.

Once again the vivid and painful images of the people he had slain whether it was in the arena or elsewhere in his solitude. Innocent, bloodthirsty, helpless, battle hardened… his many victims had come from all walks of life, men and women.

His despair and pain of having to live his life everyday longing to be away from his difficult life. The peace he wanted was but a non-existent dream, to be away from the hardships of the world and live life simply. Not even the riches he acquired provided him the comfort he needed. Not even the finest, strongest wine could drink away his sorrow. And not even fighting to live another day seemed to give him hope of ever reaching his goal.

But then this time was another image, the image of a person he would never forget and with that, came with extra suffering for him. A woman he once knew: kind, beautiful, wise, understanding, determined, and devoted.

It was his dead wife, Lucrezia, surrounded by a green, lush paradise bursting with gentle sunlight and blossoming flowers.

"…L-Lucrezia?... Is that you? Can it be? I don't believe it…" Heero said equally overjoyed and sorry to her.

She smiled ruefully.

"Heero, what have you done? To yourself and to others?"

"…I…I can't begin to explain… It was all terrible…"

She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek and stroked his hair.

"Heero. I believe in you. You have a destiny to fulfill no one else has ever had and I know you can make the right choices by self-sacrifice for others' sake. That is true strength. But you need to have the confidence in yourself to never give up. And remember, I'll be here right you at your side. Always."

"Destiny? But, Lucrezia, what is this you're talking about?"

"You will save the world, Heero. Soon, there will come a time when man's revolt against the fate and nature will shake the foundation of everything this world stands on. Your role in this climatic battle is central."

Then Heero began drifting and floating away to the black void.

"Lucrezia, wait, don't go! Stay with me! Please, I need you!"

"Now is the time, Heero. Now be brave"

He continued falling away from her.

"Lucrezia!"

When Heero finally got back to his senses, he felt a profound, but subtle change within him. But he didn't have the will to ponder over it and the thought of still having to reach the top of Mount Glacia didn't leave his mind.

* * *

Heero was in the suite.

He had already drank several cups of wine, but as expected, it relieved him little of his misery and stress. And there on the fur rug, two bare-chested maidens sat waiting, encouraging him to come over and indulge in other activities for the night. Heero knelt down in front of them. He placed a hand in the silken hair of one and took the other by the hand. He felt his usual desire to forget about his woes for time being and gave in to the simplicity of carnal knowledge.

The three flames on the elegant candlestick on the nearby table in front of an open window burned vividly, even with all the cool breezes blowing in.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mount Glacia stood as an imposingly elevated figure and the cold air and snowfall around it provided a kind of barrier of sorts. But not for Heero. He had finally reached the ground level of it and was going to begin his climb and used the thought of his wish to live life in peace to fuel his will to succeed. There was little that could trekked, especially as the ground level rose higher and higher.

Without another thought, Heero began his ascent. Time passed and day and night came and Heero soon lost track of how long he been climbing. The icy shrilling winds blew harder, and for quite some time, Heero had been climbing incessantly, his determination fiery enough to hold off the cold and prolong his energy to keep going. And just when he thought he would never reach it, he got to an area where the mountain's formation was relatively flat, and there, a building stood just coming out of the mountain wall.

Right inside, there was a long hallway ascending up.

He slowly walked it up and opened the elegant door. There was a group of men in blue white robes sitting down together in a circle. Perhaps in meditation. They noticed him and rose and then bowed in salutation.

"Welcome to the Path of Wishes, Oh Destined Hero. We have all been expecting you. To get to the top of Mount Glacia, you must pass the trials here. We are here to offer you guidance" one of them said.

"Trials? Like what?"

"One of both the mind and body. This way" the monk led.

He led Heero to the entrance of a passageway to the side.

"Here you must confront your greatest fears. And there is no turning back. And if you succeed, you may move on."

* * *

It had been a long walk through the mysterious hallway. It was made out of many blue or white tiles and bricks where along the walls, lit torches helped to light the way. Now strangely, it led to a place Heero recognized all too well.

The arena.

Everything was the same as usual. On the pathway to the arena, there were the same old blood stains of numerous dead bodies that had been dragged back inside. But one thing was the complete absence of the ever cheering audience.

In the center was a tall, large figure, battle ax in hand.

Barthan.

He was once considered one of the greatest fighters to have fought here in the arena and everyone was so used to seeing his victory. Heero remembered battle after battle and duel after duel he finally got his right to challenge this so-called champion.

He was now an unnatural sight, his arm and neck looked as though they had been stitched back on. Nothing could hide the ugliness and the blood that still remained.

"Well, if it isn't the great Heero. Did you really think that after severing my arm and head, you would see the last of me?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing other than to extract my revenge. Destiny has revived me from death and now I'm more powerful than I ever was before!"

A part of Heero wanted to engage battle with him once again and once and for all. But he took a long, deep moment to think. The fresh image of his wife still in his mind, he decided to at least attempt to change. For her. And himself.

"…Barthan… I don't want to fight. I want to live my life in peace from now on. I apologize for what I did to you. Let me move on so we can go our separate ways. Yours in death, mine in life."

The words took effort Heero wish he didn't have to use, but if it would be for the better…

Barthan turned vicious.

"I am the champion of the arena and always will be! You are just nothing! Die!"

Heero had no choice, but to meet his desire. The two fought. Barthan was quicker and more skilled than Heero remembered from the past. To Heero's own surprise, Barthan gave him a fast and mighty punch that sent him to the ground.

"What's this?! Is this the new champion?!"

Heero got back up on his feet and engaged him again. The two clashed with other dodging swings, looking for openings, or using each others' wits. This time Barthan powerfully kicked him in the stomach and back on the ground he was.

Blood pumped from his mouth.

"I must say I'm disappointed… I was expecting more from a supposedly great champion! I am the true champion! You're only dog meat!"

Slowly, Heero got back up.

"You… are the one who's nothing…"

Heero quickly continued the fight. He attacked with all his speed and strength. But going on like this would be pointless unless he tried something new. In the brief instant Heero had to fend off the ax with his sword in one direction, Heero unleashed a kick into Barthan's stomach. That was able to disable him momentarily. Moving away from the deadlock with the ax, Heero, with a fast, vertical slash downward across his body confirmed his status and skill. He grabbed hold of the ax and struck him down with it. And then he performed two more fierce blows.

He was the true champion of the arena. The one and only.

Heero proudly stood there in triumph.

He was the greatest warrior ever.

Knowing that nothing could change the fact, Heero headed into the pathway ahead.

* * *

Heero was now back in the room where the monks were still in their meditation position and posture. When they saw him, they stood up and as before, one approached him to welcome his return.

"Congratulations, great warrior. You've succeeded in overcoming the first part of the test and-

"What kind of trap did you just try to set up for me? What was it?" Heero demanded. His hand was firmly tight around the monk's neck and he wouldn't hesitate to strengthen his grip more if he said something wrong.

"…The Path of Wishes!... It's a spiritual hall that delves into the thoughts of those… who pass… whatever you went through… it was what you were… thinking! I swear!..."

Heero let go, but threw him at the floor.

"Now what is the next part of this test?"

"You must go through this other hall. And if you overcome this last test, you are free to head to the summit."

"What awaits me through that hall?"

"Only your thoughts and feelings will determine that. I wish you luck."

The hall way was very similar to the one he had just gone through earlier. And again, it took a while until what experience he was meant to survive began.

He was in his home village. It was a lovely, peaceful, and prosperous place. The ponds were blue and clean and the river flowing nearby rushed with life-giving vigor. It was a village atop hills and partly sheltered by the green forest. The fields there were conveniently rich and fertile and the people enjoyed excellent harvests.

Everyone was happy there, himself included.

He was by the gentle river where the women of the village were now coming over to wash the laundry. Among them was Lucrezia. He called to her, but didn't hear him. He got closer to her and was again glad to see her again. She was well-liked and respected by the other villagers. Lucrezia was determined and dutiful and many others would praise her for her humbleness and kindness.

He heard them talking.

"So Lucrezia, how have you and Heero been the past few months since you married?"

"It's been well" she answered. "Heero's very hard-working and responsible. He makes sure everything is comfortable for me. He even gave me this as a gift" she said and touched her new necklace. It was simple, but elegant, but Heero remembered how much effort he put into making it using the finest of materials that existed in nature and spending great time to make sure the product was to his expectation.

"Well, then Lucrezia, have you and Heero discussed starting a family yet?"

She could only laugh.

"Oh, no! Now's not the time!"

The scene changed.

It was night time with death and fire everywhere in the village. The fire covered and surrounded everything like an emerging sea. It wasn't long before Heero saw his wife trying to flee away to safety. And this time she saw and called to him.

"L-Lucrezia!"

"Heero!"

For one moment, they were able to embrace each other.

This couldn't be reality...or could it be?...

But what was going on here?

Then a raider came, brandishing a sword. His gaze was cold and deadly and he was someone Heero instantly recognized.

"Who are you?" Heero asked the raider who looked just exactly like him.

"Someone you know. Someone you want to be" he answered.

"Wait, what's going on here" Lucrezia said not understanding the sight of the two. She took a few steps back in fear.

"Lucrezia, stay away from him" the raider said. "He's dangerous. He's the one who slaughtered everyone here. I am your husband and I'll protect you!"

"He's lying. He did it. I am the real one!" Heero said.

"You murderer, you shall pay for your crimes, now!" the raider said and charged at him.

Heero was only too glad to oblige. He would show this imposter and make him suffer for his deception. The two clashes and both found their skill with the blade on par. But finally, Heero saw a weakness in his position and struck on with smooth aggressiveness. He managed to make a cut on both his arm and leg. Heero looked down at his kneeling opponent and prepared for the final blow, but Lucrezia suddenly rushed to his aid and defense.

"Lucrezia, what are you doing?"

"Stop it. I know the truth now. I can tell. You killed all these people. My husband would never kill someone in cold blood as you were going to."

Heero was hurt… angry… How could she say that?

"You're killing everyone in your way for your own personal gain!" the raider said faking his honesty.

Heero grew even angrier and suddenly decided to end his life with a simple slash and this time, nothing was going to hold him back.

And nothing did.

Heero caught his wife in his arms before she fell to the ground.

"No!... Lucrezia… I… won't lose you again! Please, it's me!... Your husband!"

But it was too late.

The damned imposter rose up and smirked.

"You've just shown your true self, monster. Now just suffer like you deserve to" he said before fading into thin air.

Heero couldn't begin to describe the massive guilt and sorrow he felt as he continued to hold his wife's lifeless body. Again. But before he could mourn further, he found himself back to where he was heading for in the first place at the Path of Wishes as though he returned from a dream.

He continued on.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Heero returned to the meditation chamber, he found the monks were awed by his arrival and success.

"Great praise be to you, warrior!"

"I'm going up to the summit now" Heero informed them and went through the pathway up.

Heero walked quickly and eagerly. He was anxious to have his one wish granted, his wish granted, but there was a feeling inside him that made him feel…different. He was the champion of the arena, and now soon to be hero of a great quest to fulfill his wish.

But was it really peace and happiness?

Although he no doubt wanted them, maybe there was something more he could do with life. Maybe…

Heero saw him around him the weather of the way up to the summit was calm and tranquil. The night blue sky was clear and had many stars sparkling. The cool, fresh air flowed gently around him and the sight of the mountains and hills far off into the distance was beautiful. For a moment, Heero actually wondered if this would be the perfect place to retreat from the world and live in solitude.

Finally, at long last, was the peak of Mount Glacia.

Here, there was a simple altar made of stone and rock.

Heero placed the star stone on top and after a long moment of deep and careful thought, he found the confidence to declare his wish.

"Oh, mighty heaven and great earth of the land! I have found the star stone and brought it up here on Mount Glacia to make my wish!" Heero began.

"My wish is to rule over the land as a powerful immortal to bring about change and order!"

The stone glowed very brilliantly, no extremely, to the point where Heero had to shield his eyes. Then in a flash, the stone soared up into the sky and split into a thousand pieces and descended upon the earth like a shower of shooting stars.

Heero clenched a fist in front of himself and looked up ambitiously, but hopefully to the wonder above. For him, a new quest that had now begun and he would see to it that it would be fulfilled.

No matter the cost.

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Relena was disappointed.

She knew what wish Heero made at the summit of Mount Glacia. She had to admit, she didn't think he would actually do something such as that. All this time, she had been hoping Heero would use his wish to somehow redeem all of his sins: wishing for solitude or his own death. Not become an immortal warrior who would rule the land. Of course, he was a mortal and weakness of the heart was something they could never deny not having. Still, Heero was different from others. But what was he trying to accomplish? But whatever it was, she just knew Heero still yearned for that peace and happiness deep down inside him.

What he would do, whatever his destiny is, she would observe closely and hope doing what was right was truly Heero's intention. But still, with such new, great power, a mortal's inner selfish desires would always serve as crystal clear guidance. Would Heero really have such great discipline?

_Heero, please don't do anything you'll regret, that'll make me upset… because I know you're different. Special. You can do good for everyone._

_For me._

THE BEGINNING

(So what do you all think? I have thought of pursuing a sequel to wrap up this story concerning Heero and what he does. I also want to explore the relationship between him and Relena a little more.)


End file.
